Love you to death
by dreamerisdead
Summary: What happens when vampire falls in love with the hunter?
1. Vulnerable for you

Love you to death.

Chapter 1 - Vulnerable for you.

Sebastian Blackthorn was a strong vampire. He had a lot of authority in the Night World Council. Everybody knew he was strong, he even thought so himself. That was until his black-as-hell eyes landed on the picture right in front of him. Hunter Red Fern had passed it to him. It was the picture of a female hunter, a very strong one. So strong that when those vampires that were known for unbeatable killing skills were sent after her, they were either killed or injured, _badly._

He stared at the picture, lost in her beautiful violet eyes that betrayed no emotion.

She wore a mask that stretched up to the bridge of her nose, so he could not see much of her face; her Jet-black hair was tied in one long pony-tail at the top of her head that flowed down her back, and her fringe was hanging just right above her eyes. She wore a black long sleeved turtle neck sweater and a pair of black jeans, finished off with black high-top boots. This made her look like a ninja. She looked serene yet dangerous at the same time. She was so irresistible.

He felt as though if this girl were to plunge a knife into any part of him, he would die instantly. He felt helpless and vulnerable just by looking at her, and that was _not_ a good sign, especially for him.

He ruffled his dark auburn hair with his hand, frowning, thinking why he felt like that. But he could not come up with a sensible probability, although there was one possibility- the soulmate principle. But that was impossible! The soulmate principle was a thousand years ago!

Besides he was a vampire, and she was a human. She was just a stupid human, a _vermin_, to him. But each time he thought like that, he hated himself. He hated her for making him feel so….vulnerable. He hated himself for hating her. He hated himself for calling her vermin. Hating her made his head hurt and his heart burn, like his entire body was set aflame. It hurt _so_ _badly_!

But the worst part was that he was going to have to do something that he might -ever since he became vampire- regret for the rest of his many hundred years.

He was going to have to kill her.


	2. Realization

Chapter 2- Realization.

Nelle Jordan was not someone who you'd expect to cry. Her family had been killed by vampires when she was only seven years old. She had been living as an orphan since then. She knew that no one was going to save her from this terrifying nightmare, so she learnt to save herself. She became a hunter to avenge her family and rid the earth of who she thought were all horrible creatures.

And now, she was one of the strongest vampire hunters alive, nicknamed "Dark Ice". Her signature line was "Death by Dark Ice". She would say that every time after killing a vampire while piercing a stake into their head, making a dark portion there that looks like ice. She was named Dark Ice as she was always cold and aloof and indifferent, and she also showed no mercy to any vampire or Werewolf or Shape shifters.

The Night World council has been after her for quite some time now; they have been sending many undead creatures after her, but she had taken down whatever came her way till they were either killed or injured badly.

Up till this day, she has been living on her own in an apartment. She has one best friend, Jenna Lenox, and her boyfriend- whom she loves _very_ much-, Lucas North. She always ended up being cold to others, so she only had the two of them. And today was his birthday, so she specially woke up early so she could make it early to pass him his present as a surprise as she was never before very early.

After she washed up, Nelle slipped on a white tank top, then she put on a necklace that Lucas had given her, a pair of army green cargo jeans and the black leather jacket that Jenna had given her. She grabbed her backpack, stuffed her school books, pencil case, Lucas's present and some other stuff that she might need and ran out of her apartment, grabbing her cell phone on the way.

She walked out to the bus stop to wait for her bus. In the meantime, she switched on her phone to check if Lucas had texted or called her, but he hadn't, and somehow she was disappointed. But she kept thinking of possible reasons, for example, he was flooded with other texts and his parents because it was his birthday. So she just waited for his text.

By the time she reached school it seemed like forever, but Lucas still hadn't texted her. She checked the time; it was still early to surprise him. So, the minute she stepped into the school, she took out the present and headed as fast as she could to Lucas's locker. She felt so excited and happy to be able to see him again. She smiled so hard that her mouth started to cramp.

When she turned the corner to Lucas's locker, her face fell and she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw his light blonde hair almost touching a head of strawberry blonde hair, his face partially covered by it. His face was partially covered by _Jenna's _head of strawberry blonde hair.

They changed position, so whatever they were doing was staring Nelle in the face.

Their mouths were interlocking. And even when they moved they didn't leave each other. Nelle couldn't believe her eyes and the whole world zoned out when she realized that her only _best friend_ and _boyfriend were making out right in front of her._

Fuck it.


	3. Last Smile

Chapter 3 – Last Smile

"Lucas?"She managed a whisper. Because the corridor was so quiet, he could hear her even if it was as soft as a pin dropping on the floor.

Lucas opened his eyes when he heard his name; and when he saw Nelle standing there staring at them, he immediately stepped away from Jenna. "Nelle? W...what are you doing here so early?" He asked, a little cowardly. Something snapped in her head, but she kept her face emotionless.

Now she was pissed off, _very _pissed off. "Why? Afraid I'd see what you two were doing?" She said, smugly. "Jenna Lenox, my _best friend._ Ha! What was I thinking; the two of you could _not _be trusted!" Hearing Nelle's voice, Jenna swiveled around to face her.

"N…Nelle? My, god! Let me explain! Please!" Jenna said, rushing towards her. "Shut up, you bitch!" Nelle hissed. She did not want to hear any explanation. "Lucas North, I want the truth. Tell me how long it's been going on between you two, and what you guys have done." She said, folding her arms across her chest, cocking her head to the side.

In truth, she just wanted to go somewhere that she could be alone. She wanted to hit something or someone. In her mood, she could _kill._

"Nelle- "Lucas began, closing the distance between them.

"Look," she cut him off, "all I want to know is how long this has been going on and what you guys have done with each other. And stop walking towards me before I knock your head in!" He stopped dead in his tracks.

He lowered his head and said, "For one month, and we've not only kissed. We've also… had sex. The most recent one was last night." He looked up slightly, and then Jenna put in, "Nelle, I'm sorry! It just… happened! I'm sorry! Forgive me? Please, please?" Her voice was on the brink of desperation.

Nelle stared at her. By then people were starting to file into the halls. She smirked.

"_Forgive _you? Shut up." Nelle started giggling like a crazy person. When she stopped, she lowered her head and stared Jenna straight in the eyes, "why don't you go home, and continue this _perfect _dream of yours while you and I go our separate ways, hmm? How about that?" Nelle spat, hate strong in her voice.

With that, she turned around and just as she was about to leave, she turned her head to the side and said, "Bitch, here." She took off the jacket and necklace and threw it on to the floor at Jenna's feet. "I believe this is yours. No, scratch that, I'll never believe you again."

She took one last look at the both of them. Jenna was crying and Lucas looked disappointed with himself. Nelle smiled her most genuine smile to them one last time. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek, and with that she mouthed "goodbye" and disappeared into the crowd.

She started speed-walking. Speed-walking turned into running. She ran and ran, pushing through the hordes of people coming through the front doors of the school. The only thing on her mind was to get away. She needed and wanted to get away, so much that when she bumped into someone, she didn't notice what he was. She caught a hint of vampire, but she was too pre-occupied to think about it.

And that just might be one of the biggest mistakes she just might make.


	4. author's note: goodbye

Authors note:

Hey guys! LOOOONNGG time no see! I know I know, it's my fault and I'm sorry. Well. I'm here today cause, well, I've got some bad news. My email got hacked D: so I'll be deleting this account and creating another one. I'm really sorry! All the stories will be gone cause I have no idea where my stories are on the computer. I know, I'm sad too:( but my new account will probably be under the same pen name, so we'll meet then! All of you readers have been so lovely and nice with all your reviews and advice in writing, I'm sorry I've been an unfaithful writer, never updating my stories… WELL, I've got new ideas for new stories, so there will be more to come!:) really hope I meet you guys again! Thank you and goodbye.

Forever and always,

dreamerisdead


End file.
